


Atreus and the Girl

by AaliyahMorielle



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Budding Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, New Writer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, like seriously, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahMorielle/pseuds/AaliyahMorielle
Summary: Atreus, while hunting with his mother, shoots his very first bird out of the sky. Except it's not a bird at all.





	1. Chapter I

Come on mother! Didn’t you say you wanted to be back before noon?” The excited voice of a young boy hollered. Too happy to be out of their small cabin to be deterred by her first warning for him to slow down and keep quiet. He hopped from rock to rock ahead of her, his sickly pallor from just a few days prior still slightly visible. Despite how brightly he grinned back at her. “You do want to surprise father, right?”

  
The woman who was becoming slow with her older years grinned and nodded tenderly at her son. “Of course I do.” She sighed before thinking offhandedly that while that was certainly true, that she didn’t want her son falling ill again to be one of her husbands’ surprises. Which was why she should probably be sterner when telling him to slow down a bit.

“But we won’t have much at all to surprise him with if you keep kicking up water like that.” She said pointedly, making the boy grin bashfully before nodding. Doing his best to shake the rainwater and mud from his boots while standing as still as he could manage with all his pent up energy.

  
Of course, being that he was only eight winters in, she could only huff warmly when he reanimates next upon hearing the sound of birds flying low above them. His need to jump around returning as he watched the sky. “Do you hear that? It’s got to be a duck or a pheasant, right?” He asked and his mother listened for a moment before nodding in agreement, her dulled senses doing her no good in this rain. “It seems like…” she whispered rhetorically before shushing him and urging him forward. Both of them walking until they came upon the place where the birds had begun to land for cover from the beginning rain.

  
They were rather brightly colored compared to the rain darkened leaves around them and were easy to spot. The few of their heads that she had spotted, carrying a deep red that stood out just like her husband. Faye pointed to one that was perched right on the edge of a branch, it’s relaxed posture suggesting that it was paying the least amount of attention to them as it sat, high above the others.

  
“All right, here’s your chance, my love.” Faye motioned, pointing him in the direction of the bird of her choice.

  
The chances of him missing being greatly lowered by the birds’ location out in the open. Atreus’s eyes widening as he watched said bird for just a moment before nodding and quickly removing his bow, from around himself. Notching an arrow before taking a moment to aim. He pulled back his arm and his mother took a moment to observe his profile. Adjusting his back arm just a tad, herself, before looking from his short sheared hair to his frail body.

  
‘He would certainly have a long way to go when she was gone,’ she thought somberly. His draw shaking a bit due to his latest bout of sickness. The scabs from his newest symptoms, making her chest ache terribly. However, when she watched him retract his arm further, straightening his back and, just for a moment stop his shaking. Her fears were suddenly erased, allowing for a familiar warmth to take hold of her chest. Giving her back the hope she had felt waning at the sight of her constantly sickly son.

  
'He would be fine,’ she thought wistfully before a distant, yet, familiar noise grabbed her attention. It wasn’t anything alerting, like the screech of an animal. Or the cries of a Drauger. But rather the picking up of wind above. Almost as if belonging to large wings, which sent an odd chill down her spine. It was followed shortly by a sudden flash of familiar golden visions. A smiling girl with the loveliest hazelnut face, followed then by her journey a ways into the future, momentarily taking the older woman's sight away.

  
The mere thought of what was about to happen next making her almost wish she had better control of her foresight. As she watched what play the girl would have in her son's future. However, by the time these visions did finish. Faye was forced to watch, horrified, as her son let loose his arrow with great precision. His aim true and soaring right to where the bird should have sat. The bird having taken notice of the large winged thing flapping towards it from above and taking flight in panic. Causing Atreus’s arrow to instead, embed it’s self deeply into one of the large onyx wings of whatever this poor creature was. Her sudden scream right before she slammed to the ground, making Atreus gape, in horror. As he stared stunned at the wailing half-dressed girl that he had just shot out of the sky.

Wailing was maybe a tad too strong of a word but it still summed up just what Faye was forced to bear witness to. As she watched the small girl writhe in pain from her place in the mud. The older woman’s heart aching oddly, for her. As she watched tears streak her small face glaring up at them in terror. As she began attempting to scooch away from them on her bottom, only succeeding in tangling her few appendages. While meanwhile her son who wasn’t fairing much better. Stood frozen his hands beginning to shake before he dropped his bow all together. Taking a moment to stare between his hands and the girl he had hurt. In his childish untamed way, he even attempted to go to the girl. Which of course was only met with more panicked gasps that quickly turned into cries of pain as she attempted to flip onto her stomach to instead crawl away. Only managing halfway, and pinning her only good wing, with a cry of frustration.

“I’m sorry, I did- didn’t mean to,” he began to panic heavily his voice cracking while Faye, who was already preparing to take control of the situation, pulled a few items from her satchel to use on the girl. Paying little attention to her sons panicking near the girl. Since she knew the girl couldn’t and wouldn’t do any harm to anyone, especially her son if her vision was anything to go by. "Mom, what do I-“ he began to blubber however Faye sent him one slightly hot look that made him almost completely silent. Tears now leaking from his blue eyes and making her sigh tiredly. Before pulling him gently towards her.

"Listen,” she spoke as calmly as possible despite the still panicked child not too far from them. “There is no time for tears. We can fix this but not without your help. Do you understand?” She asked, gripping his arms and he nodded heavily, clearly regretful, and fully willing to help; which she resisted the urge to coo at. ‘He was so different from other boys his age, already.’ She thought before standing back to her full height.  
Taking a moment to push her son behind her. Before she took a few cautious steps in the girls’ direction, despite the girls' obvious panic. She raised her hands to show that she meant the girl no harm. Before squatting to her level so that she didn’t appear threatening. Holding up her hand in a calming gesture until the girl froze. If only long enough to see what the woman wanted.

She was breathing heavy and despite her dark skin, was becoming several shades lighter; her skin almost turning gray with her shock. 'She would quickly become sluggish, Faye figured, either from loss of blood or her overall panic.’ It was yet to be seen but it would surely aid her in the next few moments, as she remembered the root she kept with her at all times in case Atreus began to break out into another fever while they were away from her usual remedies. 

Faye was about to decide the best way to speak to this terrified girl since she didn’t think she spoke any language close to theirs. However, she was proven wrong when the girl spoke first. Her voice, shrill as she talked through remnants of mud and blood that had made its way into her mouth. “What do you want? I didn't do anything wrong!” She yelled hoarsely her hands gripped tight in the mud bellow her as she began to glare through the pain. The girls’ eyes reminding her somewhat of Kratos as they seemed to flare golden with her frustration.

“We don’t wish to hurt you, merely help.” The girl sucked in a breath at that and her naked toes curled as she spoke. “Liar! You don't shoot people your trying to help!” She spoke with much indignation, her gaze momentarily shifting to the culprit who was now replacing his bow on his back. His face red as he stared at the girl, lip wobbling slightly.

Faye resisting the urge to warn the girl against looking at her son so murderously. But she figured it was more out of motherly fears than any true worry of an actual threat, making her silently back down. “It was an accident. My son was practicing. You were simply in the way!” Faye tries to say but the girl flies into further hysterics suddenly. “Oh, I didn’t know that it was custom to shoot people that are in your way.”

Faye resisted the urge then, to simply knock the girl out, her hard-headedness doing nothing for anyone right now. However, one sudden teeter-totter of the girl from front to back, following by the sudden rolling of her eyes into her skull had her forgetting the thought. Choosing to instead move and catch the girl before she fell on to her damaged side again. Much to the girls’ startlement. Who immediately came back to life in the woman’s arms, at the first sign of what she deemed to be a threat. Laying a deep line of scratches into Faye’s arm as she panicked in the woman’s grasp, much to her chagrin.

However when the woman didn’t move to do anything more than grip her tightly in a sort of awkward bear hug. She couldn’t help but feel momentarily content despite her situation. Feeling both the warmth of the woman's chest and the furs the woman wore over it. Which was like a fire when compared to her thin ship sail dress. The girl couldn’t help but bury her face into it slightly, having not felt such warmth in such a long time, and suddenly very tired. She only further buried her face, when Faye whispered into her hair. “I know you’re scared. But believe me, when I say, I will do you no harm.” Making a point of rubbing the child’s arms and head, who had become surprisingly still in her arms.

This gave Faye the chance she needed as she grabbed some special sleeping roots from her pouch not even measuring the amount needed for a child so small. Grabbing about a finger length worth of the purple dried root and silently crumbling it over the crown of the girl's head. Causing her to slowly grow limp within her arms. Her shaky breath becoming almost nonexistent as she passed out. Leaving Faye to haul the small child up in her large arms. 


	2. Chapter II

She waited until the girl was wholly unconscious before hefting her fairly light body up into her arms. The girl’s dirty face scrunching in her sleep as Faye did her best to avoid moving her bad wing too much, which hung out awkwardly. However, they were no bigger than perhaps one of her legs meaning it thankfully didn’t drag, as she hurried back to their home. Meanwhile, Atreus followed a tad behind, his face still scrunched worriedly as he glanced between the two of them, the humid air making him sweat a tad more than he already was, despite the drizzle of rain.

* * *

“Mother, will she be ok?” He questioned and Faye nodded, silently while adjusting the girl again. “Yes, but only if we get her back with no more interruptions,” she said as a matter of fact and Atreus nodded somberly, understanding. Deciding for himself, for once, to not speak again until they reached their cabin. Choosing to instead make himself useful after a moment, and move obstacles out of his mother’s way when presented. Not that she needed the help, but she supposed it was the thought that counted.

A branch that could get stuck on the girls’ haphazard wing, or something as simple as a rock his mother could trip on. He moved them each away until they finally reached the clearing, their house in the center. Where he ran to the front door and held it open, for his mother until she passed through. Only then closing and locking it behind them. The sight, despite the situation, making Faye mentally pause, again. Since the mere idea that this girl has suddenly become the catalyst for Atreus’s growth, no matter how small, honestly a bit hard to completely grasp for some reason. Perhaps due to how hard she had tried previously to instill those skills unto him, without hands-on practice. She noted while watching as he next went to grab her other tools. The box despite it, being a tad heavy for him, not slowing him in the least.

  
“How bad is it?” He questioned after placing it down, concentrated, and Faye had to shake herself. Placing the girl nearly in the center of their small cabin, on top of their fur rugs. Faye laying her flat on her back so that she could slowly stretch the still bleeding wing out across her lap and prevent any further scrapes in case of the arrow going completely through. Which thankfully it hadn’t, she noted after checking it. However, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t bleeding nor that it hadn’t shot through bone, meaning she had to work quickly to save the wing its self.

“One of her bones is severed clean in two,” she noted while also catching the way her son stiffened, his hands balling. “But thankfully it’s clean enough so that all I have to do is set it in place and wrap it. Bring me all of our bandages, then I want you to run and grab some water from the back.” She commanded and her son did so, while she removed the girls’ dress, his little face having grown slightly paler due to all the exertion as he carried the bucket to her.

  
However, getting sick again didn’t even seem to be his body’s goal as he knelt. No signs of any further illness marking him outside of sweating for the moment as he sat making not a sound while watching his mother work. Watching her rinse all the dirt off the wing before proceeding to bend it back into the arch of the young girl’s body, folding it against her so that she could wrap the bandage tightly around her chest and shoulders. The girl breathing in a gasp with clenched teeth every few moments, eyes still closed. And Atreus had made to comfort her to the best of his ability, moving to grip her hand until his mother was finished. Similar to what she had done for him in some of his more extreme fits. Which Faye hoped this girl wasn’t prone to.

—-

Tilde felt as if she were paralyzed. But not the freezing cold kind, or the kind you got when being surrounded by tons of hungry wolves. But rather the kind that made you stiff, and irritable. The kind that let her know she couldn’t move because something was holding her, not because she was dying or dead. And she half expected to wake up in a net, like before. However, when she slowly peaked, vision a tad cloudy. She was oddly surprised to be faced, not with hungry Midgardians over an open flame, but rather with no net or even a cage. A simple hammock of sorts cradling her, that hung from somewhere above her.

  
Not that it made her drop her guard any. Since the last time, she had been tricked as well. it could very easily be a type of very well thought out ploy. That involved them waiting for her to drop her guard before they attempted to eat her when she's completely healthy. So that they could "savor and draw out the meat," as they had put it last time. She thought, but then again, a less paranoid part of herself sprung its ugly head, whispering that they could actually be trying to help her. This didn't seem to be a large hut, and she didn't hear the sound of workers or whispering healers. But then again they could actually be a ways away from all that. Since Midgard was a rather large place. 

  
Either way, at this point, it was of little concern., and was doing better at giving her a headache than making her less nervous. Which was why she was now faced with her next course of action. Her current predicament, sitting against the wall across from whatever she was hanging in, his eyes closed and form drooped as he slept, looking a bit uncomfortable against the wall as he slept. Not that she really cared, considering this boy had been the one who had shot her. But he did seem a bit pained because of it.

  
Which she offhandedly hoped didn’t lead to him waking up before she could make her escape. The idea of getting caught by this Midgardian boy not sitting well with her, for obvious reasons. The main of which, being that she didn’t know where she was or what they had planned for her, and personally didn’t want to find out. Tilde thought, before slowly shifting her way out of the odd hammock she had been placed in, taking a moment to notice that someone had taken her dress. Replacing it instead with some odd homemade set of pants and fur top cropped to just below her stomach.

  
Which again had her doubting that this was in fact a place full of or even housing regular Midgardians. Based on her time spent watching other groups of them. They all had many _great_ things in common, all of which involved a lack of charitability, especially when it came to acts such as giving up warm clothes, a love of hunting even their own kind, worshipping cruel gods, and rituals that didn't make a lick of sense. That last one, in fact, having been one of the many reasons why she couldn’t trust Midgardians.

  
Which was exactly why she told herself, she wanted to get out of this cabin. Before anyone started foaming from the mouth and talking about how good she would look with her wings removed, and boiled or something. The thought making her shiver as she silently made her way towards the door, eyes peeled for any signs of movement, managing to sneak past the sleeping child and out of the door. His sleep clearly being a tad deeper than she first thought, as she managed to make it through the creaking door, without even a snuff.

  
She sighed relieved before stepping out into the chilly afternoon drizzle, her already wild hair blinding her even further as it was blown into her face for a moment. The clothes nicely providing more cover than she was used to from the constantly changing weather. However, she didn’t let it distract her too much as she ignored her surroundings and instead made a mad dash for the treeline. Her normally unused feet and short legs, not carrying her as far as her wings would, thanks to how little she actually used them. But still managing enough to make the short trek, there; where she could hopefully begin her process of getting away from these Midgardians and continuing her journey west.

  
However, just before even her toe could cross the first line of trees, a sudden grip on the back of her fur top had her shrieking at the top of her lungs. Her eyes going wide, as she at first tried to take flight before remembering that her wings were still bound, only then trying to turn and claw the person. Her eyes catching some of the oddest painted skin she had ever seen as she marked his grimacing somewhat wrinkled face, with deeper lines across his cheek. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

  
The man remained silent, and despite her hands clawing, seemed hardly affected. Choosing to instead throw her down on her stomach. Leaving Tilde momentarily winded before she once again attempted to crawl into the woods. Her eyes searching for any type of hiding hole that perhaps she could fit into and he couldn’t. But when he grabbed her again, she felt as if all her chances had already been shredded, to begin with. Her eyes becoming misty as she prepared to face whoever this man was. Not willing to go down easy, size be damned.

  
He grasped her by the scruff of her top again, before jerking her around until she became still again, momentarily making her feel sickly. Before returning the dark glare she was giving him, with an even better one. Which almost tempted her to vomit on him. However, she instead chose to hold still just long enough for him to hesitate before attempting to once again jerk away from this man. Which made his frown almost murderous, as he began a slow, awkward trek back towards and then past the small sparsely built home. His eyes never leaving her struggling form as she became more frustrated with her lack of results, eventually quitting altogether when he shook her again. Tilde begrudgingly allowing him to take her to a small garth.

  
Only then dropping her in front of the woman from before. Leaving them alone after only a short, staring contest with between one another. The woman obviously, winning as she grinned at him in return before finally looking at Tilde. Who glared at the painted man, hell-bent on making her sick. However, Tilde resisted the urge to hiss at him. Since unlike him, she wasn’t in to randomly attacking people, if she could help it. She thought before finally taking in the woman again, mainly looking for any weapons or odd runes. However, all she found was a smiling more relaxed version of the fierce-looking woman from before. Her hair now around her face, and despite how happy she looked her blue eyes now sunken slightly. The woman still smiling kindly adding to her beauty in an odd way that made Tilde nervous. Was she some type of Huldra?

  
“I see you are better?” She asked, which Tilde stared at for a moment before silently noting that she did feel tons better than she had before. Even if she wouldn’t be able to fly properly for some time. The woman didn’t seem deterred by Tilde’s silence at all though. Continuing on, as if she had answered her. “Where are you from?” Tilde remained silent. “What’s your name?… Do you have a family, we can return you to?”

  
The last question made her pause, this woman had to be joking right? She was just trying to get her comfortable, right? Perhaps ransack her home; not that she had one? Had she honestly expected Tilde to believe that she didn’t mean to do her at least some harm? Or hurt her non-existent family with all these invasive questions. 

  
The woman’s patients seemed longer lasting than most though, and Tilde felt her hard facade beginning to crumble by small grains as the woman continued to work calmly, looking between her and the ground she was digging into with her bare hands. “Well, I suppose if I were you I wouldn’t want to tell me either.” Tilde grunted at that before tensing at the way the woman seemed to enjoy her response, her smile once again growing before she glanced back down at one of her leeks.

  
“But you should know, my son and I, we truly meant you no harm. In fact, that’s the first time he’s ever hit anything.” She apologized for, a matter of fact, and Tilde wasn’t sure if that reassured her but it did have her relaxing a smidge. “Though I suppose he won’t grow any better since he hasn’t touched his bow since,” she said offhandedly, more to herself than her. Making Tilde furrow her brows, “why not,” she asked more frustrated by it than truly concerned. And the woman paused in her work again, surprise clearly taking her before she resumed answering her lowly.

  
“My son is a rather gentle boy. More concerned with all life and it’s placement on Midgard, rather than the harm it could potentially cause him. Meaning he is a tad unconcerned with fighting and especially killing. Though I suppose this was my doing.” The woman said sadly and Tilde felt the sudden urge to yell at the boy. What did he think? That nothing would ever harm him?  
Not that Tilde would, but other things just might.

  
“Your son sounds weak.” She stated point-blank and the woman surprisingly didn’t seem offended by this. Her gaze turning to Tilde as she smiled sadly. “I suppose, but there is not much I can do now, with how weak, I’ve become in the last week since you got here.” Tilde stared at her in confusion before noting not how long she had been here but that the woman did seem less alive than she remembered, perhaps even a tad ill. If her overly pale skin and dulled eyes were anything to go by.

  
“Why can’t that man teach him,” Tilde hissed, then, not meaning to sound or be so concerned, but her nature getting the better of her.

  
The woman smiled at that, though still a bit sad as she sighed. “I suppose he could… But their relationship is strained on both ends, and I have not the strength nor the time to truly help them.” She stated simply, that last part sounding more ominous than self-centered. Leaving Tilde’s concern and her curiosity only further growing. However, the woman didn’t seem to want to discuss it further and instead moved to hand Tilde a bowl that had been sitting next to her.

  
Its contents, that of gooseberries. Making Tilde stare suspiciously, while the woman smirks at her, with a raised brow.

“What? You think I poisoned them?” She asked before shrugging with a silent ‘fine’ and grabbing a handful to place in her mouth. Almost choking on the last one, which, despite herself made Tilde suck in a small laugh, which she covered with a wipe of her mouth. As she watched the woman for a moment longer before grabbing a few.

  
“Their fresh off, so I think the juices may choke you a tad,” she said while clearing her throat, “but you seem to be able to handle yourself.” She said with a huffy laugh of her own, making Tilde blush at the sight before glancing away. It had been a long time since she had seen anyone so happy on Midgard. Though she supposes she shouldn’t be surprised since this woman seemed all sorts of odd, to begin with.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age:  
Atreus --> 10-11  
Tilde --> 13

Tilde wishes she had never met Faye. She wishes that the forest-dwelling woman had never been so kind, so willing to let her stay...to teach her. Because maybe then, just maybe, her chest wouldn't ache the way it does, now. Maybe she wouldn't feel as if she had lost a true companion, rather than just a friend. Maybe she wouldn't feel such a need to turn tail and run when faced with her current reality. Which was that Faye had just left her forever, after a few years of love. And not only that but her crying son, angry husband, and an old-looking sword. That had her unsure whether she should throw it away or keep it with her since she certainly didn't know how to use it.

  
She gripped the handle tightly in her right hand, the blade slowly digging into the ground absentmindedly, and continued to watch the pier burn away, slowly taking the beautiful woman away with it. Making Tilde sniffle longingly, her cheeks turning a slight peachy color. Since she had never in her thirteen winters, known someone like Faye, and couldn't see herself letting her memories fade anytime soon. The thought alone made her chest ache.

The once bright colors of her wrappings were fast becoming gray, taking the faded body inside with it, and Tilde felt her stomach continuously Lerch as she watched. She had been commanded by Kratos to do so, and while she was sure he didn't mean it literally, Tilde felt that it should be recompense enough for him and mainly Atreus deciding to let her stay until the end of winter. But meanwhile, he had taken Atreus to go hunt. The mere thought making her dig the sword even more deeply into the ground. Since she honestly just couldn't understand the man that was Faye's husband.

Atreus's mom, his wife, had just passed a little before dawn and he wanted to take his son to hunt, for deer. She felt tears brim her eyes at the mere nerve of him. His lack of consideration for the dead, his wife! What type of person did that, not only to her but to his son? The boy himself having been still sniffling when he made off with him. In a way causing him to miss the last moments of his mother.

Tilde would never understand him, or his constant need to be obeyed. Least of all, by her, the thought alone making her almost feel a bit of hatred towards the man. Since all he ever did was boss her around as if he somehow cared. However, wherever these dark thoughts were stemming from, they just as quickly vanished as she thought about the better sides of him she had gleaned. Like his need to always check Atreus while he slept, or watch over them when something felt off, or even the times he had watched Faye in her last moments.

  
Things like this made her bitterness wane as she figured or at least hoped that he didn't mean any harm and was perhaps just a tad dense when it came to feelings. Which based on stories from both Atreus and Faye, might actually be the case. But it still didn't stop her irritation at his timing; perhaps even thirty minutes, but moments after lighting the pier, Tilde shook her head with a huff. He clearly had some type of uncivilized streak worse than her own.

  
Tilde was about to move away, her legs beginning to ache, however, a familiar set of footsteps had her shooting to her feet. Peaking around the flames to spot both a usually stoic Kratos and an angry Atreus. His stomping, causing snow to be kicked up as he passed. Tilde catching sight of, the state of not only his bow but his clothes and face. Where had all that blood come from? And where was the deer?

  
Tilde turned to chance a glance at Kratos, hoping for maybe a small answer. But his eyes were on the now slammed door that his son had run behind. Only looking at her when she pulled her sword from the dirt. His quiet grunt reminding her yet again of his dislike of her, and she rolled her eyes at it. Not caring for the moment, and choosing to instead move towards where Atreus had run to. The boy being hands down her favorite of these two; despite him shooting her a few years ago.

She pushed the door into the half-lit cabin open and paced inside, not surprised when she found him on his bed slouching grumpily with a fist under his chin. His look growing angrier until he realized it was her. She had seen him like this plenty of times, so she knew he wouldn't take anything out on her. but she wished perhaps that the reason for his anger would change. He sat up some, moving over to let her in, mumbling a quiet "He doesn't understand." 

""What happened?"

"He doesn't want- me to go to the mountain! Say's I'm not ready!" He pouted. 

"What for?" Tilde asked, a bit miffed and he slouched further with a shrug.

"I don't know..." he sighed before continuing, "we- we fought a troll, and we killed it...but he just said I wasn't ready..."

Tilde glanced over at him and couldn't help her laugh. "You? You fought a troll? And killed it?" She asked incredulously and a funny look took him before he nodded, making Tilde laugh.

"I wish I could have seen that..." She smiled a little, leaning back on her arms, and Atreus smiled too before frowning again. Obviously a tad more upset than usual, this time. Tilde leaning over to bump his arm with her own making him look over.

"Look, we don't know what he means...for all we know he could mean next winter or even in a few days." She mumbles a part of her a tad, twitchy over defending Kratos, and he shrugged barely listening, as his eyes began to water.

"I just want him to trust me. I mean, I know he doesn't like me much, but does he really think I would fail?" He questioned glumly and Tilde moved to grip his hand tight, about to tell him, the best way she could that he cared more than Atreus thought. But just before she could the door creaked open, Kratos's silhouette in the doorway. Looking slightly scarier as he came forward and making them both sit up straighter. Tilde letting go of his hand as Kratos finally stepped into the light. His eyes shifting over both of them before jerking his head at Tilde.

Making her sigh in annoyance and hop up not looking back at either of them as she stomped out of the house. This had always been the case when it came to Kratos wanting to say something important. He would always glare at her or make sure she knew that she wasn't welcomed. Honestly leaving her a bit put out as she sat away from them. This last month more than ever, with Faye being ill, being the worst of him.

It was one of the few reasons she now ached to simply take flight and never look back. But she knew she couldn't leave Atreus and that contradiction alone had Tilde huffing as she kicked a rock with her bare-feet unsure of what to do in the meantime and eventually deciding to instead walk behind the house into Faye's garden. Wanting to yet again make herself useful for them, since Kratos still thought her so bad. Plus she figured it would bring her some comfort when being kicked out into the cold; a small reminder that Faye left pieces of herself for each of them. However, right as she reached it, a small rumble took the air, followed by a loud screech that had her bones trembling, as she stood there. Staring up at the sky. In to the eyes of one of the biggest beast, she had seen in a long time. It's wings picking up quite a bit of wind as it flew overhead.

However, that seemed to be the smallest of her problems as a moment later someone jumped from it's back, the small blimp quickly becoming bigger before he hit the ground with a smash that made the earth beneath her feet tremble. He stood to full height, wearing barely anything and Tilde felt frozen to the spot. His posture letting her know, that he had seen her.


	4. Chapter IV

If Kratos whispered fear into her this man screamed it and it had Tilde's heart racing as she stared at the man who seemed intent on stalking her. His footsteps, more a slow strut than anything. Purposeful as he watched her, his smirk knowing, as he looked her over, searchingly. His landing should have been reason enough to fear a threat from him but the way his body seemed to ripple had her taking a defensive step back. Making him chuckle arrogantly before he spoke.

"Seems there's more than one escapee here," he said with certainty. Confusion taking Tilde, as she made to take another step back. 'He couldn't be after them, could he? Well yes obviously, but why? Why did he call them escapees?

"Where're your parents, girl?" He asked tauntingly and Tilde refused to speak, in part because he sent chills up her and in part because she couldn't answer. Since she had left her home behind long ago and hadn't seen her psycho mother in at least five winters. But he seemed to pick up something, that only driving the man closer as his gate grew wider, his gaze much more intent as he held his arms wide.

"I don't want to have to hurt anybody, so why don't you just go get whoever owns this shack...hm?" Tilde felt her breath pick up, sensing that there was truly something different about this man. She made the snap decision to lead him away from Atreus and Kratos. Her hands sneaky as she pretended to grip herself worriedly. In doing so able to remove her few remaining bandages from her shoulder so that she could use her wings. Waiting until the man opened his mouth to threaten her again before doing her best to take off.

However, what she didn't factor in was the slow downtime, nor how long it had been since she had, had to do a fast take off. Her time here leaving her flights to simple elongated jumps. And before she could truly get even above the treeline, he was jumping and suddenly grabbed her by one of her wings, his grip tight. As he yanked once with too much strength, pulling her down into the thin layer of snow bellow. Making her yelp loudly as her cheek clipping a small rock, Tilde tasting blood moments later. As she took a moment to shake her daze before once again looking at the man. Startled when he suddenly gripped a large handful of her hair and proceeded to throw, literally throw her, as if she weighed nothing, through the air and back into the front yard. Catching her midway to slam her into the ground below. Making her lose her breath.

She hadn't seen or felt anything this painful in so long that it was almost refreshing in a sick way. Her breath coming in gasps before she began to cough, the situation in its self-being too jarring and familiar to even cry. As she shut her eyes from the too-bright sky so she could center herself. Silently wishing she hadn't left Faye's sword, wherever it was. However, something in the back of her mind told her that it was doubtful to work on him anyway. Making her eyes snap back open and stare into those of the man, who was now crouched over her. His smirk wide as he reached for her, making her flinch, and gripped her neck tight. Taking a moment to look over her dazed form, as if pleased with his work.

"See...now why'd you have to go and make it difficult, hm? All I asked for was a bit of cooperation." He said while lifting her to her knees, obviously familiar with attacking children. Her head lolled as if it's contents were sloshing around, making her queasy. She didn't respond blinking through the blood dripping from her scalp and he didn't expect her to his next words obviously about to be another demand when something over her shoulder caught his attention. His eyes grew wide before he grinned forebodingly. Surprisingly not dropping her but instead lifting her higher and turning her to face whom he was looking at. Her vision a tad blurry, but from the streaks of red, already figuring who it was.

No other, then Kratos in all his angry glory, Atreus nowhere in sight and ax at the ready. His gaze burning more than usual as he glared at her for a second before moving his gaze to the man. Tilde almost rolling her eyes at his audacity. Did he think now was the time to be hating her? Even if she did kind of get herself into this. "Let her go," he growled his tone leaving no room for misinterpretation as he tightened his grip on Faye's ax.  
Tilde had never seen him in a fight or any type of scuffle outside of grunting angrily at Faye when he thought her and Atreus weren't listening. As he had always made it so that Tilde knew nothing about him. However, his small feats, like the way he had been lifting that tree today and his numerous scars, gave her a feeling that he was not new to fighting. But, just how much of a chance did he stand against this man, who was both deceptively strong and fast, his grip on her tightening again and making blood rush in her ears as she gasped loudly. She knew she wasn't about to last much longer like this.

"Finally! Someone who can give me some answers," he gritted out, his grip making Tilde choke further, losing all belief that he maybe wouldn't kill her as she began to claw his hand. Her efforts doing nothing for her as the man seemed to not even notice, continuing to speak.

"Now, I meant for this to be a non-threatening visit," he said while shaking Tilde in his grip, "but then this one had to go and get all skittish on me, so I'll say this nicely...Tell me what I want, and I won't have to break her neck like fresh bark." He threatened and Tilde felt suddenly ill, the reality of her situation set in. That being, that this stranger was threatening to kill her, and the choice was being left in Kratos's hands. Someone who couldn't stand her. Needless to say, Tilde suddenly wished she had taken off this morning. The sudden reality of death upon her, making her panic. Since the man hadn't been looking for her but Kratos. Meaning she had just been in the way; wrong place at the wrong time.

Tilde could feel her last little bits of air leaving her and was about to close her eyes, not wanting to look at this big hateful man while she died. But right as she did, a sudden flash of silver struck a little ways above her, cleaving the man's shoulder in two and separating them almost instantly. Allowing Tilde to take in a much-needed breath of air while turning to stare at the man who was now splayed on the ground. His eyes slowly blinking as he stared up in shock. Tilde feeling a tad sorry for him as she noticed his shoulder before it turned to sick happiness, over it not being her.

However, she didn't have much time to process this as moments later, a sudden loud bellow from Kratos had her jerking to her feet. "Girl, come, now!" he didn't yell but did say with no room for an argument which Tilde, for once wouldn't oppose. Since he had saved her. Tilde didn't wait and sprinted towards Kratos getting about halfway before she was batted to the side from behind. Her whole side lighting up as she flew hitting the nearest tree before rolling to a hard stop. Everything going black.

\--------------------------------

Tilde came to when the earth began to tremble louder than before. The small cracks appearing near her face, making her jolt upright. Wincing as her side ached and her vision blurred a bit. She couldn't remember what happened after running to Kratos. But clearly, it wasn't good if her presence far from where she had landed was anything to go by. She was now laid closer to where the large monolith should have been; in its place only crumbling split earth that had her scrambling back from the edge. Staring in confusion down into the abyss before turning to stare at where all the noises were coming from.  
It took her a moment to comprehend what she was seeing but when she did, she felt like she was being choked all over again. Brown eyes taking in the sight of Kratos's red rage-fueled ones as he continued to split the ground beneath them all through a grapple with Baldur; each of them shoving at one another with unimaginable strength. So wrapped up in their fight that they didn't notice her watching. As they began to throw punch after punch, meeting each other on this side and that before finally coming to an end, When Kratos thankfully managed to wrestle the man into a chokehold, using only moments to break his neck and send him over the edge. Making Tilde feel both relieved and further horrified.  
'He was some type of higher being then; a god? And that man too?' That was the only explanation that made sense to her, despite coming from a place where they didn't necessarily exist. But she had heard of them all the same, Faye telling her and Atreus plenty of stories in her free time that filled in the gaps. But that left another question: 'Had Faye known about him? Had she seen him like this? Tilde wanted to guess probably not but the way the woman seemed oddly all-knowing gave her the sense that she probably did. But why hadn't she said anything to her, so that she could understand him? And more importantly, Atreus since he knew nothing of godly abilities outside of the use of his bow.' She thought, adding one realization after another until she felt as if her head would explode. Since all these things about Kratos and in some ways Atreus suddenly made sense. Leaving her more than a tad breathless as she stared at her blood-covered hands.  
'She knew the man was cranky, old, and very temperamental. But to be a higher being. Well, it was just astounding. Tilde thought while doing her best to climb to her feet. Prepared to go help Kratos and thank him for his. However, when she looked to where she last saw him, he was already bounding towards her. His gaze, thankfully less fiery but still stern, despite his haggard appearance. She tried to retreat not liking how he still appeared to glow that angry red but he caught her, taking her by her bruised arm and pulling her towards him, his grip a tight. She winced but he either didn't notice or didn't care as he warned her with an angry hiss.  
"You will not speak of this to the boy. He does not know and you will not tell him. Do you understand?" He questioned and Tilde stared at him in confused horror. Did he honestly think she would run and tell Atreus if he hadn't already? Even she knew that that wouldn't be her place, even if they had become close. 'Yet he once again thought so little of her.' She concluded the thought making her eyes water and the burning in her chest grow worse as he suddenly shook her for an answer. Tilde eventually giving a blubbered. That making him pausing in confusion before swiftly taking his hands off her. His gaze startled as he took a moment to look her over before opening his mouth to say something.

However, Tilde didn't want to hear another word from him and jerked away, covering her bad arm as she went while doing her best to hide her wince. Meanwhile, her reaction seemed to solidify the man again and after a moment he ordered her to go get her things so that they could leave. Tilde not asking questions as she turned to go back to the house, her gate now having a slight limp to it, despite herself.

'He was a monster, same as the rest.'


	5. Chapter V

Tilde, felt as if her nerves had been rubbed raw, and with the amount of time it would take to get herself back to the cabin, she had a lot of time to process everything. Kratos notable farther behind her, as his angry red seemed to fade into nothing. Leaving only a weakened man, using an ax to hold himself up. It almost made Tilde feel guilty for calling him a monster. However, the slight twinge in her arm and the whole right side had her quickly reminding herself why. The thought of more bandages covering her causing her hands to clench; the sting making her eyes water.

No. Between those to beings, they had both caused this. However, direct or indirect and the bottom line was that it had left her hurt, again. Making Tilde once more consider running off, to leave all of this madness behind and finish her own journey. Since the only truly good thing that had come from all of this had just died only a few hours ago. But when she passed over the cabin threshold preparing to grab her things, the thought died instantly. Tilde recognizing the small whimper of Atreus from somewhere in the room. Reminding her of just who she had been trying to protect in her haste, earlier.

She searched the room for him, glancing around with small winces and eventually called out to him. Surprised when he answered from right bellow her. Tilde receiving a timid 'in here' from right under her feet. Making her pause in confusion before she was lightly batted to the side by Kratos, who had come out of nowhere, his form no longer bloody as he knelled to pull back the furs. Revealing a large plank of wood that Tilde had forgotten Faye had spoken of to her. Kratos quickly yanking it back and revealing Atreus who looked distressed as he stared up at them both.

His blue eyes wide and watery, "There was so much- I thought you two...You guys are OK?" He floundered and Kratos mumbled an affirmative, Tilde not responding as she stepped away to let Atreus up out of the hole. Quickly going for the bandages Faye had left her specifically. The momentary flash of the woman warning her about overexerting her wings making her deadpan as she clenched them tight. Go figure she would forget Faye's one warning so shortly after her death. 'What was wrong with her?' She thought pitifully before unwrapping a roll and beginning the process of bandaging herself up.

The issue with her doing it though is she couldn't quite get it tight enough and her frustration with both the bandages and her entire day so far, left her growling in frustration. Tears almost once again coming from her eyes until a familiar set of hands grasped her own. Leaving her a tad startled at how cold they were before she gripped them back momentarily. Following Atreus as he took a knee next to her. Grabbing the bandages from her with a reserved smile and beginning to help her, his eyes on his task.

"You and father both seem kind of frustrated with how long this is taking, so I figured I'd help," Atreus said, most likely trying to sound supportive. However, it only made her frustration rise a tad more.

"I don't really care how he feels." She hissed and he seemed surprised by this. Probably since she had been so eager to support him an hour or so ago.

"Did...did something happen?" He hesitated and Tilde almost told him. Every single bit of what she had just experienced at the hands of those two men. From the man dropping down to Kratos threatening her. However, one familiar flash of the older man's glare down at her, had her ceiling her lips shut. The thought of Kratos breaking her neck like he had done that other being, making her shiver a bit.

"No." She said simply and he obviously didn't believe her, his nature far too perceptive to. However, he didn't press on the matter and instead helped her finish bandaging herself. Her arm, leg, and left hand needing the few bandages the most. Leaving the parts that were just bruised exposed to the cold. Which thankfully helped her more than hurt her. Her throat and arms sore.

"Well, if you ever do want to talk about...I'm a pretty good listener...probably not as good as mother but you know..." He drifted off, his face downtrodden, and Tilde couldn't help but to finally drop a tear when he turned away to get his bow. Her heart bleeding in the worst way for this boy who had lost pretty much everything in a matter of moments. Leaving him with one of the coldest people she had ever come across. However, her pity built a burst of determination. She wasn't Faye and couldn't be, but what she could be was his ally along with his friend. Someone to support him against this man whoever else thought they would talk down to him. The thought alone giving her a new sense of drive that she hadn't felt since she had gotten here. Using that to climb to her feet despite her injuries and quickly put on the pants and shirt that Faye had made her a few months ago.

Grabbing up the old sword and walking after Atreus, catching up to him as he made his way out of the door. Not noticing the strange look Kratos shot her as she went after him.


	6. Chapter VI

Tilde made sure to graze shoulder's with Atreus as she caught up, the boy grinning in return. His happiness over taking the journey to the mountain, now slightly contagious. Causing Tilde to give a small smile in return. The idea of traveling with Atreus, making her almost giddy for the adventure, despite their reason for the trip. Especially when considering all the things Tilde had gotten in to during her own travels.

  
She had been on her own for roughly three winters before meeting Atreus and the commotion that she often got into was considered admirable to the people she'd been willing to tell. Tilde having not only escaped man-eating Midgardians, who almost seemed to romanticize amputating her. But monsters from her own homeland, the biggest one being her mother. All of whom either wanted to use or destroy her. Of course, she hadn't escaped them by fighting, but instead by outsmarting each and every one of them. Leaving her a tad better off after each encounter, which was how she learned at such a young age. However, she supposed some things she would just never learn from. Like her need for some companionship every once in a while.

  
Which was why despite, Atreus nearly murdering her with an arrow, and incapacitating her for months, she had still become quick friends with him. His eagerness to make it up to her, eventually causing her defenses to crumble. Her grudge bone becoming almost nonexistent with him, which she noted was kind of strange. But eventually blamed on, him being the first boy her age to not be terrified of her. Though she supposed that that could be subject to change given time; not that she hoped for it or anything. Since the truth of the matter was that Atreus was in a sense her first real friend.

  
Yes, Tilde had had many companions on her journey, but only for a short while and none of them humanoid. Meaning she was in a sense, on a new playing field, not that she would let it show. She thought to herself while gripping the sword handle.

  
"Whoa, what happened here?" Atreus asked suddenly startled and Tilde took a moment to process just what he meant before looking to where the Earth had cracked and crumbled away, creating a deep crevice with slightly convenient footholds. He looked to her questioningly and despite the ache that came with lying to her friend, there was truth in her answer. "I don't know, the guy that attacked...he...knocked me out while I was trying to getaway. He probably had something to do with it." She spoke hesitantly, noting the look Kratos shot her as he began to walk ahead of them. And Tilde resisted the urge to return said look since he had been the one to cause all this and was doing nothing to back up her claim. Of course, to her luck, Atreus was still hesitant about speaking to his father, so he let it go after a beat or two.

  
Leaving them each to the process of getting down into the crevice. Tilde's legs and arms, giving her only bits of support before flaring up, the ache making her grit her teeth, as she went. She was about to hop down a second time but slipped and almost fell, Atreus with all the strength he could muster, barely catching her by the hands. Tilde giving a small thanks in return. His helpful nature never bothering her, like it seemed to do Kratos.

  
Atreus was about to help her down the next and final edge, however, with their slower pace compared to Kratos, the man couldn't contain his frustration, any longer. And after pacing back towards them and pulling Tilde down himself, his strength both surprising and constantly terrifying as he gripped her by her ribs. He growled:

  
"We do not have time for frolicking, either hold your own or get left behind," he said right in her face, and Tilde's cheeks brightened angrily as she glared up at him. Barely shoving his hot hands off of her, with a sarcastic and somewhat hateful, "yes, father," that had Kratos appearing as if ready to shake her, or worse. Only stopped by Atreus, who cut in, asking almost nervously if they could go now. Kratos eventually agreeing, with a grunt, and turning away with a fiery glare. Not that she was afraid of him.

  
Her mother had done tons worse. His only really step above her being his unexpected speed, and bruising grip. The thought alone making Tilde pout annoyed before a sudden idea came to mind. It was dangerous perhaps. In that, it tempted this higher being upon her, but Tilde didn't care since Atreus was here, removing any true threat of Godly consequences So with as much flutter and shine as she could manage while in the crevice, she spread her wings and took herself to the upper levels, above ground. Making a point of looking down at Kratos as she circled over him.

  
Was her wing still aching and somewhat stiff after today? Absolutely, but to see the man's temper flare-up. His shoulders stiffening and fingers curling but not able to touch her. Well, needless to say, it made it completely worth it. Atreus staring up at her in awe, only making the deal sweeter as she had been waiting to show him her wings properly. Tilde grinned from above him and made a point of waving before going ahead of them. Tilde not stopping until Kratos decided to take their journey underground; the girl pouting as she wondered if he did it on purpose or because they actually needed to.

  
Eventually, finding out, as after a bit in the newly revealed underground ruins, Tilde using her wings whenever she felt as if she would slow them down, Kratos eventually spoke directly to her. The man not even slightly out of breath despite climbing with Atreus on his back the entire time; perks of being a god, Tilde supposed. He commanded that she go up and kick down the chain, Atreus having done the last one. His glare showing his irritation with her, despite her taking a break from her antagonizing a little bit ago. He had motioned for her to come closer before speaking, his voice deep.

"So...You think yourself amusing, Girl." He asked strangely and Tilde gave a small shrug.

"I think...but we clearly disagree on much." She spoke assured despite still being cautious of any more of his attempts to grab at her; Tilde crossing her arms unintentionally.

"Well then make yourself useful and bring down that chain for us." He commanded and Tilde almost grinned arrogantly at him while agreeing to do it; as if to say 'look who needs to pull their own weight now.' However, if Tilde had been paying attention in her moment of triumph, rather than thinking of ways to play over a God, she might have noticed the Draugr that had managed to sneak up on her, upon her reaching the top. It's rotting hands ripping feathers off of her as it sinks its nails into her wings, making her shriek at the top of her lungs. She ignores the calls from Atreus and instead focuses on pulling away from the thing. Clawing its hand with her own, until the decaying limb fell off her as well. Then using the distraction to throw her sword into the thing's chest. The gold thing, having been awkwardly strapped to her waist since they began this trip.

The things rotted heart stuck to the blade when she yanked it out, and she watched as the thing crumbled to the ground before doing the same. So that she could slow her puttering heart. It wasn't as if she hadn't killed a time or two, but never with so little warning. Both times happening during a defensive raid. Leaving Tilde slightly stung when she thought of Kratos setting her up for this. The idea of him having some sense of danger and not warning her of it, being right up his alley, next to killing another God.

"Til! Til! Tilde!" Atreus called from bellow his voice panicked. Followed by a bellow from Kratos for her to answer him. And Tilde gritted her teeth as she jerked to her feet, stomping back over to the ledge and kicking the chain down.

"I'm fine!" She said frustrated, still gasping and while they climbed up, she used her pants leg to wipe off the rotting flesh, her face wrinkling at the smell. Before she stabbed the sword into the dirt and turned her glare to Kratos, who was by then standing to his full height near her. His gaze appearing almost worried along with Atreus for just a moment until he caught her look. His eyebrows then dropping on the defensive; rightfully so.

"So I suppose you knew that was gonna happen then. One of your plans to get rid of me on the way." She asked, more out of bitterness over actually being surprised rather than fear of him doing something to kill her. Kratos not falling into her play at an argument.

"Do not assume that I sent you up here just to-" he stated simply but Tilde was embarrassed and therefore fed up with any further talking or attempts at explaining. 

"I don't care. Let's just go." She stated simply before stomping in the opposite direction. Ignoring the concerned look Atreus shot her as she passed him. His blue eyes catching sight of not only the newly formed pile of feathers but the bruise that had now darkened her upper arm. His eyes widening as he saw it in the light, the bandages now missing. 'Just what did that man do to her before knocking her out?'


	7. Chapter VII

After that incident, Tilde decided she was gonna use her feet for a while. Not only because she was a tad embarrassed still but because at this point it seemed by mear lack of good fortune that she'd damage her wings again while using them. Almost as if fate wanted her journey to be hard and endless. She thought huffily the back of her neck becoming sweaty underneath her wild hair. Her sense of hopelessness only growing.  
Tilde wanted nothing more than to help Faye in her final request and watch over Atreus when he needed it since she truly did care for them both. But she also yearned for her own tiny family. To see her father again and make up for all the winters she had gone without him. To settle with and finally have him teach her everything he knows. However, all of that just seemed impossible, from her perspective. Especially when she felt as if she were morally trapped.  
Since she couldn't seem to resist even the most basic familial situations. Her subconscious taking hold and attempting to make up for what she lacked by putting new people in those places for her; like a never-ending trick of the mind. These situations never ended well, either. But who was she to notice in the middle of such warmth? Not Tilde, who was both hopeless and needy, not that she would admit that aloud.  
'Why couldn't anything just go right?' She thought before a sudden tap on her shoulder had her jumping almost ten feet in the air. Her teeth-gritting moments later as she was reminded of the bruises that littered her skin. Looking over, prepared to bark at Atreus. However, she stopped when she noticed the way his eyes seemed to skim her over. Much in the same way Faye used to when she had first begun to care for her. Making sure her wounds were clean.  
However, in this case, Atreus was looking at the bruise, the giant hand-shaped one on her arm. Making her a tad subconscious, as she bashfully covered it. His jumping to her face, eyes concerned. "Does it hurt?" He asked and Tilde resisted the urge to beat him off, still, a tad stung from earlier. When he had tried defending Kratos to her. Commenting aside that he really wasn't trying to hurt her. Not that she would ever admit to him, how much it had stung. She instead nodded minutely before taking a fast glance over her shoulder, looking forward again when she made direct eye contact with Kratos. Who narrowed his eyes at both of them suspiciously. Like they were plotting against him.

And she rolled her eyes. "They'll go away soon, don't worry about it," she mumbled tersely, not in the mood to deal with any repercussions that came with possibly giving away what happened earlier that day. Plus he did seem to be figuring it out fast enough on his own as is. Much to Tilde's dismay, since she didn't really want to be blamed and snatched by Kratos again.   
Atreus nodded and shifted his gaze to the slightly snowy path in front of them. They were both awkwardly quiet and Tilde couldn't decide what had been the cause, of such tension between them today. However, decided it was likely a mix of Faye's passing and her secretiveness, making her feel even worse than before. Since she didn't want Atreus to be upset with her too.  
So Tilde begrudgingly hunched down slightly and scooped up some snow, mumbling quietly. "Make it fast, I don't want Kratos getting mad at me again..." and Atreus smiled brightly for the first time all day, Making Tilde's wanderlust subside as she watched him quickly tie the dirty bandage from around his hand over her arm. Tilde ignoring just how dirty the thing was to instead glance in front of them. They had been walking along an unknown path, letting Kratos guide them, the man silent most of the day leaving the children rather clueless. But now after so much time, Tilde finally got an idea as she paced up the hill they were passing around. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of a familiar golden ring that surrounded their home. Atreus following suite before gasping loudly at the sight of such a thing. 'Had he really never notices?' Tilde wondered.

"Whoa, mother placed a stave around our woods this entire time...did you ever notice it Til?" He asked and Tilde nodded hesitantly. She had noticed it just before he had shot her last year, but what it was had never registered until just now. Tilde feeling her heart clench oddly since this meant that Faye knew magic, perhaps like her own mother?   
"I didn't know that that's what it was." She spoke quietly stepping back from the edge slightly, her legs suddenly felt like jelly at the suddenly sowed doubt that Faye was manipulating her. Just like her mother had done. Causing her to nearly crash into Kratos yet again, the man not noticing as his attention seemed to instead be on the golden ring. His large hands absently steadying her by her shoulders before moving to look at the stave for himself. Tilde resisting the urge to shiver as no pain came from his touch, for once.

"But the stave seems to be cut there?" Atreus pointed out distracting Tilde and she squinted noting that there was indeed a break at the farthest point from them.

"Did you cut those down?" He asked Kratos and the man grunted.

"Your, mother hand-marked the tree's she wished used for her pire," he said matter of factually and it had Tilde pausing just as confused as Atreus seemed to be. "Why," she asked and Kratos's face softened as he looked into the distance for a moment before he seemed to catch himself. Looked down at her suddenly, as if awoken from a dream. His eyes hardening again as he moved around her. Commanding for them to follow. Tilde doing so, confused as she waited for Atreus to pass her; separating her from Kratos. Who for all intents and purposes seemed hell-bent on turning her head around; whether literally or figuratively.


End file.
